


Пекло

by captn_handsome, Riddle_TM



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captn_handsome/pseuds/captn_handsome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летний зной, скука, мир уверенно движется к ядерной войне, а у Шоу появляются идеи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пекло

Лето на юге Европы было именно таким, каким его описывают в рекламных проспектах: солнечным, жарким и невообразимо ленивым. Шёл пятый час дня; на вилле, утопающей в зелени в уединённом уголке португальского побережья, царила сонная тишина. Это было очень красивое место — пожалуй, его тоже стоило бы сфотографировать для рекламы. Ухоженный сад, разбитый с продуманной небрежностью: здесь — аккуратный, заплетённый вьюнком холм и изящная кружевная беседка, безупречно вписанная в ландшафт, там — маленький искусственный пруд с романтичной лавочкой у самой воды... Широкая гравийная аллея в самом конце делала петлю вокруг большой живописной клумбы и выводила к главному подъезду дома, обустроенного с такой роскошью, что в нём не стыдно было бы принимать даже венценосных особ. Впрочем, венценосным особам пришлось бы потрудиться, чтобы получить приглашение в этот дом: Клуб Адского Пламени нынче не ждал гостей.

Себастьян Шоу сидел в тени на веранде и размышлял о том, что никогда в жизни не замечал, поглощается ли солнечная энергия. Жара беспокоила его определённо меньше, чем, допустим, Эмму; с другой стороны, если посмотреть на то, как одевается Азазель, то его выносливости останется только позавидовать... Сам Шоу сегодня решил совершить преступление против стиля и обойтись без пиджака и шейного платка. Пожалуй, они ему вновь понадобятся не раньше чем через несколько дней, когда команда пригонит «Каспартину» в ближайший порт и можно будет выйти в море. Сюда они добирались с помощью Азазеля, но, может быть, возвращение в Новый Свет стоит исполнить по-человечески? Его трёхпалубная красавица вполне способна пересечь Атлантику... 

Так или иначе, торопиться было пока некуда. Они приехали в Португалию пару недель назад — так сказать, на каникулы. Американское правительство с энтузиазмом копало яму для «врага номер один»; убедившись, что власть предержащие справятся с его планом без его неусыпного контроля, Себастьян вернулся домой и объявил Клубу, что хочет немного отдохнуть от звёздно-полосатого флага. Ян как бы между делом сказал, что вспоминает о покинутой родине каждый раз, когда открывает бутылку портвейна. Азазель припомнил, что Лиссабон не участвовал ни в одной из войн, сотрясавших Европу в последние полвека. Эмма, прикрыв глаза, сказала что-то о сельском домике в тихом уголке... На том и договорились.

Кисейный занавес, отделявший дом от пекла, Янош отодвинул локтем, потому что в каждой руке у него было по высокому стакану с ледяным напитком. Он был босиком, в расстёгнутой рубашке и мятых льняных брюках, и ему удивительно подходила вся эта обстановка. Себастьян с благожелательным интересом наблюдал за тем, как молодой человек ставит один из стаканов на стол рядом с ним (не забыв о картонной подложке под запотевшее стекло) и расслабленно растекается по соседнему креслу — как всегда, молча.

Его нашла Эмма. То есть, строго говоря, нашёл его управляющий клуба «Атомик», а Эмма однажды случайно подсмотрела, как симпатичный бармен выжимает лимонный сок с помощью маленького аккуратного смерча. Обольщение государственных деятелей тогда шло полным ходом, и Себастьян смог уделить неожиданной находке всего несколько минут: пара вопросов, тёплое рукопожатие, приглашение заходить в хозяйский кабинет и — в качестве дополнительной проверки — знакомство с Азазелем. Появление сурового хвостатого демона из дыма и языков пламени молодой человек воспринял со сдержанным любопытством, и Себастьян окончательно решил: годен. 

С тех пор Янош Квестед стал постоянным участником их посиделок. Кроме, разумеется, тех, на которых обсуждалась ядерная программа: Шоу полагал, что об этом их новому подопечному знать пока рановато. Прошло неполных три месяца, проверки продолжались, но сейчас, искоса поглядывая на Яна, Себастьян думал, что привык к его присутствию. Рядом с Шоу атмосферник в основном молчал и слушал, а когда у него интересовались его мнением по тому или иному вопросу — говорил только о практических деталях, никогда не оспаривая саму идею (а идеи в ближнем кругу Шоу обсуждались самые небанальные). Себастьян был уверен, что парню просто не хватает воображения. Это было не так уж и плохо: меньше поводов заламывать руки и отказываться применять свои таланты на благо лучшего мира. А талант у парня был замечательный. Обидно было бы его лишиться.

Ветряной клубок катался по полу под опущенной рукой Яна. Он мог бы сделать что-то посущественнее, но в конечном итоге просить об этом нет никакого смысла: во-первых, горячий ветер убивает даже больше раскалённого штиля, а во-вторых, мутация Шоу всё равно погасит этот искусственный ветер — эту тенденцию они с атмосферником выяснили уже давно, так что его тренировками занималась Эмма, а Себастьян только иногда наблюдал. Зрелище было захватывающее.

— Эй.  
— Да, Янош?  
— Почему бы нам не провести вечер в Лиссабоне? — Квестед говорил с ленивой сонной интонацией, закрыв глаза. — Там неплохо. Хоть и не так.. зажигательно, как ты любишь. Есть пара уютных местечек... а ещё сад Эштрела и статуя Христа, как в Рио... И Эмма там не бывала, кажется. Мы тут от этой жары скоро рехнёмся.

Себастьян сделал глоток напитка — фруктовые соки, тоник и много-много льда, — поднялся с кресла, подошёл к перилам, выглянул наружу. На небе ни облачка, и так будет весь день. Лето на юге... Янош Квестед уже почти три месяца с Клубом, а всё ещё думает только о том, чтобы готовить ледяные коктейли и как ни в чём не бывало гулять по вечерним городам. При нём не обсуждали ядерную войну, его не вовлекали в международные операции, но тем не менее у него было достаточно возможностей проникнуться величием их общей цели. Впрочем, Шоу иногда слышал от Эммы просьбы не заставлять других выбрасывать из своей жизни всё, кроме идеи. Может, стремление Яноша отвлечься и естественно. Может, они и правда отправятся вечером в город. Надо будет перед этим попросить Азазеля подзарядить его... энергетический баланс во время каникул был не в его пользу.

Шоу сощурился против солнца: от горизонта тянулась полоска реактивного следа от самолёта. Маленький блестящий крестик уверенно стремился к зениту.

— Янош. Видишь самолёт?

 

*

Из-под крыши веранды Квестеду было почти не видно небо, и высовываться наружу, чтобы разглядеть, какой там самолёт привлёк внимание Шоу, ему было откровенно лень. Он не глядя протянул руку в ту сторону, куда смотрел Себастьян. Невидимые щупы проросли из пальцев и начали тревожить воздух, пробивая себе дорогу; если бы воздействие было посильнее, получился бы маленький вихрь, а так — просто мелкие порывы ветра, беспорядочные и почти неощутимые. Бестелесное осязание, овеществлённое зрение. Не обращать внимания на птиц, искать совсем чужеродное, большое, тяжёлое, быстро движущееся...

— Вижу, — сказал Квестед примерно через минуту. Шершавый металл корпуса, раскалённые двигатели, слепящие блики от стекла: может, иллюминаторы, может, кабина пилота — слишком далеко, не разобрать.  
— Достанешь его отсюда?  
— Как это? — уточнил атмосферник, на всякий случай оставив руку на ветре, как на спусковом крючке.  
— Как луну с неба... Ну ладно, как книгу с верхней полки. Чтобы он потерял управление и упал здесь перед домом.

Себастьян развернулся спиной к перилам, облокотился о них, ласково глядя на подопечного, а Квестед вспомнил, как однажды Шоу попросил достать ему голубя, пролетавшего над их головами на уровне шестого этажа. Это было несложно: захватить птицу точно направленным вихрем и вернуть этот вихрь в свою руку. Птица этого не пережила, но Себастьян, кажется, не расстроился. 

— Я не достану. Высоко.  
— Но ты ведь его уже чувствуешь.  
— Я его вижу. Зачем тебе это?  
— Мне просто надо, чтобы эта штука здесь взорвалась. Неужели это проблема?

Квестед подумал, стоит ли сказать ему, что в самолётах обычно летают люди, или это и есть суть задания. 

Ему было всего двадцать четыре, и Клуб Хеллфайр — это было больше, чем он когда-либо мог пожелать. Богатство, путешествия, невероятные знакомства, фантастические цели... и эти странные люди, обладающие чем-то, что тянуло назвать магией — как и он сам. С ними всегда было интересно, они умели веселиться, и они показывали такой искренний интерес к тем странным штукам, которые Квестед мог проделывать с атмосферным давлением, что иногда, забываясь, он называл их «друзьями». Они поощряли его в этом, они вроде бы действительно хотели, чтобы он стал одним из них. Ян умел нравиться людям, он пришёлся по душе даже Эмме Фрост — бог знает, что там телепатка разглядела у него в голове, но она заботилась о нём, как старшая сестра. «Свои по крови»... из всех идей Себастьяна Шоу эта нравилась Квестеду больше всего. Но роскошь и власть требовали соответствующего поведения — а это было ему не по плечу. Янош чувствовал себя неловко среди этих элитных хищников и всё время сбивался на такую привычную роль бармена: выслушивал монологи Шоу (иногда это было так похоже на «беседы» с гостем, повисшим на барной стойке), делал приятные комплименты Эмме, не навязывался Азазелю; не перечил им ни в чём, улыбался и старался побольше молчать. Его проверяли. Иногда он замечал это, иногда ему говорили об этом уже после, а иногда — он догадывался — не говорили вообще. Пока всё шло неплохо. Однажды Эмма спросила его, убивал ли он кого-нибудь; он пожал плечами и сказал, что задушил свою мать. Буквально — «я задушил свою мать» и больше ни слова. Он не испытывал стыда или страха перед этим своим поступком, но всё равно был смутно рад тому, что ему не пришлось рассказывать дальше: Эмма узнала всё сама, а потом сама и убрала всплывшие воспоминания туда, откуда ей пришлось их извлечь. А потом спросила, почему он не рассказал о том, как в драке проткнул кому-то глаз. А зачем об этом рассказывать? В драке — не убийство, и на войне — не убийство, хотя ни на какой войне он не был. Вот лишить воздуха спящую женщину — это убийство, но эта женщина лишила его души, и каяться в содеянном Янош Квестед не собирался. Как и повторять ошибку, которую он совершил тогда. Потерять Хеллфайр ради того, чтобы какие-то незнакомые люди остались в живых — это будет глупо.

Квестед вытащил из стакана льдинку и, перекатывая её между ладоней, вышел из-под крыши веранды на солнце.

 

*

Шоу проводил Яноша взглядом. Он был готов надавить, но молодой человек даже не попытался отказаться выполнять просьбу. «Преступный приказ», как сказали бы юристы. Неужели у него действительно настолько отсутствует воображение, что его совсем не трогает мысль о страшной смерти, которую он сейчас причинит уйме народу? Глуп или жесток? Или, может быть, люди как вид уже не вызывают у него чувства причастности? Вряд ли, он пока слишком мало видел мутантов. Надо будет показать ему нескольких найдёнышей. Издалека, конечно — те ещё не готовы к общению. Если Янош действительно сумеет притащить сюда самолёт... В возможности этого Шоу сомневался, но никогда не знаешь, чего ждать от чужого дара. Как же его в своё время потрясла виртуозность Азазеля. А всего-то, казалось бы, телепортация...

Лёд в руках атмосферника окончательно растаял, Квестед стряхнул с пальцев капли, и их тут же подхватил порыв ветра. Шоу вышел на крыльцо и остановился на верхней ступеньке, чтобы не мешать. Его начал разбирать азарт.

 

*

Самолёт был уже почти над ними, и найти его получилось куда быстрее, чем в первый раз. Сорок метров в длину, распластанные крылья уминают под себя неплотный воздух на высоте нескольких километров. Птицы. Блики. Всё отвлекает, и мишень движется так быстро, что не сразу удаётся сфокусироваться на ней — всё время убегает за поле зрения, словно в догонялки играет. Мишень... Ян не испытывает трепета, но чувствует, как по позвоночнику под расстёгнутой рубашкой катятся капли пота. Он ещё ни разу не делал ничего настолько масштабного и не представляет, с чего начинать. «Спокойно. Как устроен самолёт? Крылья, хвост и корпус. Крылья держат на воздухе, они хрупкие, а без них это просто железная банка». Глаза у Квестеда открыты, но он не видит ни аллеи, ни огромной клумбы перед крыльцом. С ним уже бывало такое раньше — когда он поднимался в смерче: такое чувство, что лишаешься тела и становишься воздухом. Он даже не уверен, что всё ещё стоит на земле, а не падает или не летит. Со всех сторон — небо, огромное, шуршащее, свистящее небо в сапфировых переливах; осязание, обращённое в ворох порывов ветра, обнимает самолёт, нащупывает составные части и наконец сосредотачивается на правом крыле. Осторожно трогает его, отчего самолёт качается с борта на борт, как лодка на волнах. «И правда, хрупкие, как у бабочки... Просто надо дать ему отвалиться. Прыгнуть на него. Как тогда, на тренировке, помнишь?» Ян мысленно кивает сам себе.

...Пилоты ничего не успели заметить, им нечего было замечать — просто внезапно зашкалил альтиметр, и самолёт лишился крыла. Его оторвало, как будто на него сверху рухнула гигантская кувалда. Ещё мгновение — и эта кувалда, размахнувшись поверх фюзеляжа, снесла другое крыло. Воздуху больше нечего было держать, осталась только гравитация. Перед самой кабиной пилотов разверзлась воздушная яма, в которую обрубленный самолёт немедленно клюнул носом и с безнадёжно огромным ускорением помчался к земле. 

Лохматый хвост из чёрного дыма. Смятые крылья, кувырком падающие в ту же пропасть — они оторвались, и Ян сразу потерял их из виду, пусть валятся, где придётся, всё внимание — к огрызку летательного аппарата, который не должен вырваться из воздушного коридора между небом и Яношем Квестедом. Бестелесная воющая свора гонит жертву прямо к нему, и кажется, что этих псов даже можно увидеть — тонкие лапы, оскаленные пасти. Ощущение бесплотности разрастается до абсолюта, больше нет огромного синего и горячего серебряного, больше нет даже воздуха — есть только кружащийся рой невыносимо-белых стеклянных бликов, шелест и свист которых заполняет собой всё. Краем сознания Квестед успевает понять, что ему тоже никуда не деться с траектории удара, но эту мысль сразу выметает убийственным ветром — так же, как вымело мысли о людях в самолёте. Об этом нельзя думать, иначе ничего не получится. Хотя, казалось бы, что тут уже может не получиться...

Свет. Удар. 

 

*

Шоу стоит за спиной у Квестеда с того самого момента, как маленькая фигурка на непредставимой высоте лишилась крыльев. Глядя на неё, он расстёгивает манжеты рубашки и закатывает рукава, так обыденно, как будто собирается немного поработать руками. У него достаточно времени — самолёт падает долго, с такой-то высоты; кому-то, наверное, эти секунды кажутся вечностью, а Ян, напротив, так поглощён стихией, что не замечает ничего больше. Себастьян знает это, не обязательно даже смотреть. 

Изящный округлый нос кабины, нацеленный на них, заслоняет небо. Не такой уж и большой это был самолёт, отмечает Шоу. Дневной рейс из какого-нибудь никому не нужного Марокко...

«Всё».

Он делает шаг вперёд и в сторону, отталкивает Квестеда за спину и закрывает его собой. И раскрывает самолёту объятия.

Дымящийся фюзеляж чиркает брюхом по верхушкам апельсинов с той стороны аллеи и со скоростью четыреста пятьдесят метров в секунду влетает в него, и на крошечную долю секунды замирает в воздухе. Шоу не двигается с места. Тогда сминается алюминиевый корпус, собираясь в гармошку, как жестяная банка из-под газировки — набранная скорость слишком велика, чтобы самолёт смог остановиться сразу, но продолжать движение некуда, можно только отдать всё Себастьяну. Фюзеляж переламывается пополам — где-то ближе к хвосту не выдержали металлические крепления — и уже бесформенной грудой металла обрушивается на землю, распахав клумбу и разметав по сторонам цветной гравий аллеи. Осколки стекла от пилотской кабины дождём осыпают траву далеко у Шоу за спиной. Нос самолёта превращается в металлические лохмотья, ломаясь под его руками; возможно, кто-то кричит, но за нечеловеческим скрежетом и гулом крови в ушах Себастьян ничего не слышит.

Удар, который он ощущает всем телом, делает задачу устоять на ногах одновременно очень простой и очень сложной. На бесконечно долгое время он не помнит ни своего сегодняшнего имени, ни Клуба, ни ядерной войны — только полученная им сила растекается под кожей ослепительными, щекочущими, дразнящими искрами. Тёплый металл ласкает кожу, а смертоносная энергия, которая в нём была, впитывается, поглощается и разносится кровотоком в мозг, в сердце, повсюду; Себастьяна прошивает экстатическая дрожь. Это изощрённая ласка каждой клетки тела. Это лучше, чем что-либо, что можно было бы придумать. И почти невозможно стоять прямо, но оторваться — ещё более невозможно.

...Себастьян выдыхает и делает полшага назад. Изломанный край фюзеляжа ощерился острой кромкой. Рваные листы алюминия усыпают газон. Первая волна эйфории отступила, но свежая энергия кипит, переливается внутри, и мир кажется до боли прекрасным местом: трава сочно-зелёная, кровь ярко-красная, солнце сияет и больше не беспокоит лишней навязчивостью...

В этот миг очередная искра добирается до центрального топливного бака. Авиакеросин взрывается мгновенно. Шар огня расширяется, расшвыривая искорёженный металл, пока не встречает на своём пути Себастьяна Шоу.

Этот второй заход совсем не такой, как первый. Жар опаляет волосы; Себастьян ловит взрыв, широко раскинув руки, и пульсирующая стена огня останавливается перед ним. Скорость взрыва на фоне послевкусия от удара почти не чувствуется — только обжигающее тепло вливается в ладони. Шоу медленно впускает его в себя, и жидкий огонь начинает течь по его венам; он смотрит в пламя перед собой и не отводит взгляда. «Я сильнее», думает он, или шепчет вслух. В груди становится тепло, как после хорошего глотка виски. Пока он сжимает бушующий шар огня до размеров крупного яблока, на его лице блуждает расслабленная улыбка. И, погасив последнюю искру в пальцах, Себастьян полно, абсолютно, совершенно счастлив.

 

*

Когда Себастьян оттолкнул его с острия удара — из него будто каркас выдернули. Боль разбежалась от намертво сведённых мышц пресса до кончиков пальцев, Квестед споткнулся и повалился на траву, и замер там, полусвернувшись, прижав руку к животу. Пульс стучал как сумасшедший, весь мир обратился в безумную морскую качку, и где-то на его дне — куском льда в ведре бензина — болталось солнце. И было холодно, очень холодно.

Взрыва Ян не видит, только слышит, и то как сквозь вату. Что-то мимолётно обжигает бок и спину, кто-то посторонний думает его голосом: «Неужто в Шоу не влезло?..» Потом он вдыхает запах — отвратительный, жуткий запах горелой плоти. Его мутит, но хуже, кажется, уже не будет; пытаясь глотнуть немного кислорода, он издаёт сдавленный всхлип — нигде больше нет кислорода, только этот дым — и затихает. В голове царит такая тишина, словно сотворённое им бесплотное чудовище начисто вымело из него весь мозг. Хорошо бы это было так. Глаза по-прежнему открыты, требуется усилие, чтобы их закрыть, и расфокусированный взгляд цепляет то стеклянный осколок, то кусок металла, то вывороченный клок земли с травой. 

Так прошло какое-то время, а потом — совсем неожиданно — что-то вытащило его из тишины. Ян почувствовал, что ему совсем не холодно, солнце печёт по-прежнему, и прикосновение лучей раздражающе жжёт ссадины на боку (или что там у него). Он не был уверен, что сможет сейчас встать, но всё-таки, стиснув зубы, перекатился на спину и приподнялся, опираясь на локти. Всюду были обломки, осколки, брызги крови, горелые пятна... На крыльце стоял Азазель и явно был не в восторге — конечно, ведь ему сейчас предстоит придумать, что со всем этим делать. Ян поднял голову и увидел Шоу, такого счастливого, сияющего, как начищенная монета, и в брызгах крови, как в конфетти. Нет, всё-таки стоило побыть мёртвым ещё немного: убитую клумбу и море крови он бы пережил, но смотреть на лидера Клуба ему пока было рано. Да что уж теперь... Квестед пытается хотя бы сесть, сосредотачивает на этом все возможные силы и не сразу осознаёт, что слышит голос Себастьяна:

— «Не достану», «высоко»... Ты замечательно справился, мой мальчик.

 

*

— Такое не пройдёт незамеченным, — сказал Азазель, обегая взглядом место катастрофы. — Теперь надо всё это убрать.

По случаю жары демон Хеллфайра изменил чёрному кителю, оставшись в тельняшке, и Шоу заметил, какого необыкновенно тёплого цвета у него кожа — как закатывающееся в море солнце. Не в силах сдержать улыбку от этого восхитительного открытия, лидер Клуба ответил:

— Сейчас обязательно кто-нибудь приедет убирать. Но мы можем позвонить им первыми... Как сознательные туристы.  
— Себастьян, турист в крови с ног до головы не выглядит слишком сознательным, — ухмыльнулся Азазель и пошёл к останкам самолёта. 

В этом был смысл. Шоу окинул взглядом свои некогда белые рубашку и брюки — да, стоит переодеться, — повернулся к крыльцу и увидел Эмму. Она стояла в дверном проёме в коротком шёлковом халатике, но холода в её взгляде хватило бы на десятерых Снежных Королев. 

— Себастиан, — произнесла она очень прохладным тоном, — что здесь происходит?  
— Ничего особенного, любовь моя, просто немного размялись, — Шоу пружинисто поднялся по ступенькам и прошёл в дом. 

Эмма отправилась следом за ним, остановилась в дверях ванной и молча стояла, скрестив руки на груди, пока он снимал перепачканную рубашку и смывал с себя кровь. Её поза внушала Себастьяну смутное беспокойство, и в конце концов он встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале:

— Что-то не так?  
— В следующий раз, когда решишь устроить тренировку, предупреждай, — ровно сказала Эмма. — Знаешь ли, меня разбудили эмоции пассажиров. Было неприятно.

 

* 

О да, неприятно. Стоило спрятаться в доме, пережидая жару, и задремать в тени, чтобы проснуться от безмолвного вопля ужаса совсем рядом. Она очнулась уже в алмазной оболочке, но рядом опасности не было, и она рискнула сбросить панцирь, чтобы прислушаться к окружающему миру — и тут же пожалела об этом: хоть ей и хватило доли секунды, чтобы обрубить связь с пассажирами падающего самолёта (так отдёргивают руку от раскалённой плиты), но даже эта доля секунды в коллективном аду из боли и страха была для телепата чересчур.

Эмма поняла, что происходит, и в эту же секунду раздался взрыв. А взрыв — это по части Себастьяна, и она не упустила возможности смыть привкус гибели, нырнув в его мысли. Там было сияющее солнце, медленно спадающая волна эйфории... пожалуй, таким она его ещё не видела. Когда чужой липкий ужас окончательно отпустил, Эмма проверила своих. Ян внизу с Шоу, и ему плохо — головокружение, мертвенный холод, кажется, чем-то зацепило, но не сильно, физическая боль осмысляется иначе; кажется, по большей части это на душе. Эмма по наитию перелила ему через себя толику солнца из мыслей Себастьяна и обратилась к Азазелю. Азазель в гостиной, нет, уже снаружи, «что там так громко... ого» и немного картинки этого «ого». Азазель молодец — смотрит сразу на самое главное. 

— О, — произнёс Шоу, и она услышала в его настроении отзвук раскаяния. — Прости. Я не подумал об этом...

После бесконечного солнца, которое Эмма с ним разделила, у неё плохо получалось на него злиться, особенно когда он так уверенно улыбался — мол, не надо волноваться, я ведь разберусь во всём. Она отвела взгляд, посмотрела на свои руки — так и есть, правая перепачкана кровью, видимо, с ручки двери, за которую она взялась после Себастьяна. Эмма взяла с бортика ванной брошенную им рубашку и мстительно вытерла руку об относительно чистый угол. 

 

*

Азазель сказал, что собираться надо быстро, и это было отличным поводом не дать себе рухнуть на пол в ванной и остаться так. Здесь была вода, аптечка, но больше всего его радовало то, что здесь не было ни единого окна во двор. Хотя Квестед сомневался, что испытываемое им чувство действительно является радостью. Просто того, что он увидел, пока Азазель силой поднимал его на ноги (и особенно того, что услышал от Себастьяна, невменяемого с передоза), было вполне достаточно, чтобы его единственным желанием стало убраться от этой чёртовой клумбы. Поэтому он не стал слушать нытьё расходящихся мышц, для которых держаться вертикально было почти непосильной задачей, и дошёл куда надо, хоть и держась за стенку, но самостоятельно. Ему хотелось думать, что Азазель это оценит. Пока Ян полз до ванной, было слышно хлопки телепортации. Наверное, искал чёрный ящик...

Добравшись до цели, Квестед залпом проглотил несколько таблеток спазмолитика, чтобы привести в порядок намертво сведённый пресс. Сейчас, когда он уже сидел в кресле на веранде, переодевшийся, с мокрыми после ледяного душа волосами, лекарство начало действовать — причём, кажется, и на мозг тоже: воспоминание о «ты замечательно справился, мой мальчик» перестало грохотать в голове, полезли другие мысли — если это была проверка, то выдержал ли он, и скоро ли приедут копы, и прочее в том же духе, не уступающее в мерзости братской могиле, разверзшейся на месте цветника. Там, кажется, всё ещё что-то горело.

Рядом проявился Азазель, отряхнул с тельняшки хлопья сажи, посмотрел куда-то в стену над головой Яна и буркнул:

— Мы сейчас в Лиссабон. А тебе надо выпить. Под моим присмотром.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ян, прежде чем понял, что его вообще-то не спрашивали.

Простучали каблучки, на веранду вышла Эмма, следом за ней — умытый и благодушный Себастьян. Вопросительно посмотрел на Азазеля, кивнув на горизонт: оттуда раздавался вой сирены. Азазель мрачно дёрнул хвостом и протянул руки ему и Квестеду:

— Пошли. Это уже не наше дело.


End file.
